FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved catalyst useful in the steam reforming, catalytic partial oxidation or catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons and to a method of preparing that catalyst.
In carrying out the steam reforming, catalytic partial oxidation or catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons, there have been used catalysts containing nickel or nickel oxide as principal active component, and aluminum oxide, silicon dioxide, etc.
The most serious problem in the use of those catalysts is that there is a likelihood that carbon will deposit on the surface of the catalysts. This demolishes the activity of the catalysts.
There have been widely used catalysts composed of the above-mentioned catalyst components and, in addition, a compound of an alkali metal such as sodium, lithium and potassium for reducing or preventing carbon deposition. Although a considerable effect can be obtained by the addition of the alkali metal compounds, this is accompanied by the need to strictly limit the hydrocarbons to be used as the feedstock in the reaction in order to avoid carbon deposition. In practice, the indispensable conditions are that only hydrocarbons lighter than naphtha can be used as feedstock and that the sulfur content of the feedstock is less than 1 ppm., preferably less than 0.2 ppm.